


What Ai Is For

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week 2021, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ai watches Yuusaku sleep and thinks about a lot of things.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Ai Is For

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** What Ai Is For  
**Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
**Collection:** 1-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 573  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #49, 573 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #1, home  
**Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
**Summary:** Ai watches Yuusaku sleep and thinks about a lot of things.

* * *

Sleep wasn’t something that Ai really needed. He could do it – if he put in the effort – but he didn’t need it and most of the time he didn’t really see a use for it when he could spend all those long quiet hours doing things that were far more important. Exactly what he deemed more important varied – once he’d been interested in watching Yuusaku, then later they’d been so tied up with things involving the Knights of Hanoi and SOL and everything else. 

But now he found himself wanting to rest. To just let time flow by him and not pay any attention to it, because all of that lay behind them now. Whatever lay in the future was something else altogether. 

He was home. Not in the world of the Ignis, which was slowly being rebuilt, but with Yuusaku. 

_That_ was his home, no matter what anyone else might say. While Lightning wasn’t quite as against humans as he’d once been – and Ai suspected that would last only for so long and he would have to do something more permanent about Lightning – he still frequently made disparaging remarks about Ai’s attachment to Yuusaku. 

Yuusaku was human. Yuusaku would, one way or another, perish long before Ai did. They weren’t the same species. Humans at large would never understand them being together. 

Ai had heard all of that many times. He didn’t care. His SOLtis body gave him more new opportunies and he was going to take advantage of every signle one of them. 

Lightning even tried the ridiculous argument of “you can’t have children together. Humans want children.” 

Ai knew better than that. A lot of humans did, but not every one of them, and Yuusaku was one of those who didn’t. That wouldn’t be an issue at all. 

What he wanted to do now was just sit beside Yuusaku as the other slept, watching over him, keeping him safe as he slept. He did set his SOLtis into recharge mode, which was fairly like sleep, except that his body didn’t dream. He wondered what dreaming was like and wondered if he could get Yuusaku to help him work out how to make him dream. 

He’d sort of done it once before but he wanted it to be different if he did it again. Yuusaku would be able to work it out with him. 

Yuusaku turned over a little, eyes fluttering, but he didn’t wake up. Ai remained there, trying his best to be reassuring by his presence, and not knowing how successful he was being. He must have accomplished something, since Yuusaku settled back into sleep. 

Ai knew very well that the times when Yuusaku slept through the night were vanishingly rare. They’d become more frequent as they’d slowly put the past behind them, but he didn’t think Yuusaku would ever forget the time that haunted him so thoroughly. 

Did he wish that hadn’t happened He didn’t know. Because without it, then he wouldn’t have existed at all. That could have made Yuusaku happier, but Ai thought the overall loss to the world was far too much to bear – not to mention the overall loss to Yuusaku without his Ai there. 

_I couldn’t stop it from happening. So I’ll at least make it worth it._ It was the very least that he could do. He would protect Yuusaku forever – and he would love him forever. 

What else was love for? 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, my first fic for Aiballshipping Week. This will be fun!


End file.
